Harry Potter and the Days of Darkness Revised
by Not The Original
Summary: Better writing than my previous attempt. Sequel to 'Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort'. Sixth year is upon the friends, with surprised ahead


__

Harry Potter and the Days of Darkness

A/N: A lot of people told me that my Harry Potter story was great, and I stopped after the third chapter of my previous 'Days of Darkness' story because I felt it was too short and had no real substance. So now, after years, I'm continuing my story. See what you think. Here's Chapter One. Warning: I vaguely remember what happened in my other story, so I may have changed a few things, like the name of Sirius's girlfriend, and the fact that an evil spirit made the bike crash. I am scrapping the evil spirit thing, so don't expect it to attack Harry this year. Forget it was even there last year, okay?

In many ways, Harry Potter was a very unusual boy. Certainly the most unusual in his street, Privet Drive, where he lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin, the Dursleys. For one reason, he didn't attend a regular school—despite all that Uncle Vernon had said to the people he knew—instead choosing to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another strange thing about Harry was that he had the ability to do magic, an art though lost since the Middle Ages.

Another thing about Harry was that he loathed the summer holidays, when he was forced to return to the Dursley residence. Harry also had a great fondness for his school work—except, maybe, for Potions, his worst subject—and was forced to finish up his summer work in the dead of the night. Oh, and, he had an owl for a pet.

It was five minutes to midnight, and Harry could be found bent over his desk, trying his best not to make any noise, as he researched an essay on how to transfigure pumpkin juice into orange juice. Looking through his notes from his book (_Intermediate Transfiguration: The Final Coursebook, _by Emeric Switch) on the desk. Hedwig, his snowy white owl, was watching him, her eyes wide open.

Harry sighed. After all that had happened to him during the past year, homework seemed like an easy accomplishment. Many of the teachers had been absent the past year, and with all the double-crossing, debauchery and death, it had been nothing short of hell. Lord Voldemort had planned the year's events very carefully, obviously deciding on playing cat-and-mouse with Harry, and showing no real interest on killing him himself. Instead, he had left that task to Professor Kettleburn, one of his most trusted followers, now dead.

Harry looked up and saw a flock of birds coming his way. After years of this treatment, he had learned how to tell what kind of bird was approaching, even from the distance. It looked like there were a couple of owls or so; he spotted an eagle carrying a parcel; and something that disctinctly reminded him of Buckbeak, Sirius's hippogriff.

He felt his heart lurch at the thought of Sirius, his godfather, who was currentl lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Sirius was lucky; his girlfriend was not. Due to an unfotunate accident, Sirius's flying motorcycle had crashed when he and Alanna, his date, had been riding on it. Alanna had died instantly, and Sirius had been knocked out.

He opened the door, and the eagle landed, and stuck out a leg, which had a letter and parcel on it. The owls plopped down gratefully on his windowsill as well, and stuck out their legs which bore parcels and letters. Harry looked up and saw one final creature landing, and felt his breath taken away. It appeared to be a baby Hippogriff. Smaller than Buckbeak, it's eyes weren't nearly as fierce. Where the scales should have been, there was fur surrounding it. Harry supposed the scales would come soon enough.

As soon as he had taken the parcel from the eagle's leg, it flew away. The owls weren't as hast though, and Harry was glad. (Suppose he needed to write a response?) He freed them off their load, before turning to the baby Hippogriff. Hedwig seemed quite wary of it and kept edging back. The Hippogriff, however, seemed mildly confused at Hedwig's fear and advanced on her, as if to make friends.

'Don't worry, Hedwig,' Harry assured her, stroking her back. 'I'm sure you look just as strange to it, as it does to you,' Hedwig gave him a glare, but didn't edge away anymore. Harry turned back to the Hippogriff and wondered if he had to bow. The Hippogriff, however, seemed to understand Harry's hesistation and stuck its scaly leg out. Harry quickly untied the parcel and the letter. The hippogriff watched him for a second before folding its wings and lying down on the table and closing its eyes. Harry realized it had gone to sleep.

Turning to the letter, he saw that it was from Hagrid, who apparently had returned to Hogwarts.

Harry—

Like the hippogriff? Bit more understandin' than its mum, it is. Just got back from the mountains, and I have a bit of bad news. Bu' I don' wan' to spoil yer special day, so I'll tell yeh when yeh get back to Hogwarts.

We'll be studyin' all abou' them baby hippogriffs this year, so brush up. I don' think Beaky Junior will be too content to leave you jus' yet. Incredibly protective of people, they are. Since you're the first perosn he's interacted with, I think he'll wan' to be by yer side until it grows up. Chin up, they're very good, they are.

Enjoy your present, and the baby hippogriff. Don' let the Dursleys see them. I'll see you on September 1st, as usual. Happy Birthday!

Hagrid

Opening the parcel he found a piece of whittled wood, like a flute. He frowned and dug into the parcel and found a piece of paper. Pulling it out, he saw that Hagrid had written him another note.

Hope yeh like the present. It's a Werewolf Banish. Bought it in the mountains, thought it might come in handy. Just in case… Play it, and the werewolves will get agitated and run away, or at least hate the music so much that they won't attack you while yeh play.

Harry glanced at the flute again, and realized that Hagrid was right. He would need it, he was sure. With Voldemort back, he would need all the protection he could get. Turning to the next parcel, he saw it was from Ron. Opening it, he saw Ron's familiar, untidy scrawl.

Harry—

How are the holidays? I hope the Muggles aren't treating you too bad. Mum says that Dumbledore has finally given the nod for you to come over to the Burrow, starting tomorrow. Happy Birthday, by the way. I hope you enjoy the present. Would you mind if Pig stayed with you until we picked you up? He's been getting bored of the Burrow lately, dunno why.

Don't worry about the Muggles. We'll pick ypu up no matter what, although I reckon it wouldn't be a good idea to use the Floo Powder. I think we'll pick you up in our flying car again, if we can't think of any other way. Fred and George have finally got the inventories they need to start up a joke shop. All they need now is location. Dad reckons that they may have to use our house for a bit before they can buy a shop. They're fine with that, but I don't think Mum is too happy. She's allowed them to do it, though.

Enjoy your present, and I'll see you tomorrow.

Ron

Tearing open the pacel, Harry saw a miniature box. He frowned and picked up another letter which had been enclosed in the parcel.

Harry—

This is the Sneakoscope Millenia. It was just released in Egypt, and it will only be released in Britian by January next year. Bill bought it and sent it to us, and we decided that you might need it. Just in case. I hope you like it.

Signed,

Mr. Weasley and Ron

Two more presents. Harry opened the third parcel and saw Hermione's neat handwriting.

Dear Harry—

I'm visiting Italy for the summer, and it is absolutely brilliant. I'm in Venice right now, and the water, sad to say, looks so polluted. But the city is absolutely beautiful! I found this in a wizarding shop. Of course, Mum and Dad couldn't see it, so I told them to just wait for me. I hope you like it. I hope that when you feel low about Voldemort, you'll look at this book and remember all that you have given us.

Your friend,

Hermione

Harry looked into the parcel eagerly and found a book. He smiled, thinking that it was completely typical of his friend to get him a book for a birthday present. He studied the name of the book. 'Warriors Through the Ages', it read. Harry wondered what Hermione meant in her letter, and opened the book. He saw an old man fighting with a demon in the middle page. He flipped through the book, but didn't find anything interesting. Closing it, he turned to the last parcel. He saw the official Hogwarts crest, the coat of arms that bore a snake, a lion, an eagle and a weasel (A/N: Is it a weasel? I can't tell. Someone tell me what it is in your reviews, okay?).

Below the crest was the official Hogwarts motto: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Harry opened the parcel and out slipped a few rolls of parchment. He picked up one and saw that it was a letter from Professor McGonagall.

Dear Mr. Potter,

A very happy birthday to you from all of us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your extraordinary efforts against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have proven yet again that you are the perfect example of vigilance and bravery. That is why, you amongst three other fellow Prefects have been placed in the running for the position of Head Boy and Head Girl. We wish you the best of luck.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Harry had been named Prefect, along with Hermione last year (A/N: I'm not too sure if I added this into 'RoV', so if I didn't, forgive me. Harry and hermione are Prefects now). He picked up another letter and saw it was the list of school supplies that he would need for the coming term.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY:

Sixth-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes One plain, pointed black hat Two pairs of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) 

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags, and if Prefect, the offical Hogwarts Prefect badge.

Course books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

__

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk

__

More History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

__

Magical Theory: The Magic Continues by Adalbert Waffling

__

Expert Transfiguration: The First Coursebook by Emeric Switch

__

A Revised Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

__

Potions: Thesis Levels by Arsenius Jigger

__

A Guidebook to Magical Creatures (Grade 6) by Newton Sear

__

The Evil Within: Defense One by Adelaid Goshawk

Harry placed the parchments in his desk drawer and looked at the alarm clock. With all the stress that had been on him last year, he had forgotten about his birthday, and now saw that it was almost an hour and a half past mindnight. He had been sixteen for an hour and a half. Deciding that he deserved a birthday treat, like sleep, he crawled into bed, first making sure everything was properly hidden. He didn't need to worry about Pig, because he was sure that Hedwig would hide him from the Dursleys. As for the baby Hippogriff, it was sound asleep on his desk, and Harry didn't have the heart to wake it up.

Closing his eyes, he wondered what was going on with Sirius. He wondered how Rowena Ravenclaw, who had come back to life the year before, was. He wondered what everyone in Hogwarts was doing right now…

* * *

'And yet another hour wasted on making a peacock out of a sodding pinecone and paper,' Rowena Ravenclaw sighed and she pushed back her long, flowing red hair. She didn't know why she had refused to go explore the country when Dumbledore had offered the chance. Without her friends, Hogwarts was so _boring!_

At least she had gotten good chances at peeving Snape off. She knew that to the staff, she was practically a god, so he couldn't yell at her without risking his job. Well, he deserved it, the stupid git. Torturing her friends al this time, indeed! Well, she had certainly taught him a lesson.

And now she was stuck. Having so much free time on her hands, she had used it to spend time in the library and finish up on her homework for the summer. She had received no letters from her friends (although that was justified. She herself had no clue as to what the address of the school was, anyway), and had spent all her free time with the groundskeeper, Hagrid. And when she wasn't with Hagrid, she was in the Hospital Wing, singing lullabies to Sirius while he slept.

'Ah, Miss Ravenclaw,' she looked up when she heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore. She turned and found herslef staring into his amused, twinkling blue eyes. 'Enjoying the time off?'

'I don't see why the summer break should be allowed to be so long,' Rowena sighed. 'I'm so bored in this castle. I miss the children,'

'Don't we all,' Dumbledore nodded. 'Well, in just a little more than a month, you'll be able to see them again, so rest assured,' Rowena groaned, and Dumbledore smiled. 'In the meantime, you will be getting a new playmate,'

Rowena looked up, hardly daring to believe. 'Really?'

'Quite,' Dumbledore nodded. 'Mr. Lucius Malfoy has demanded that his daughter, Naomi Malfoy be transferred to Hogwarts immediately,'

'Oh, great, another one of those peroxide brats to make our lives a living hell,' Rowena rolled her eyes. 'Why did he want his daughter to transfer?'

'Perhaps to promote family unity,' Dumbledore twinkled. 'She will be placed in the sixth year with her brother, Draco Malfoy,'

'This wouldn't have anything to do with wanting another ally, and another foe for Harry Potter, would it?" Rowena asked suspiciously. 'Or with the return of Tom Riddle? Or of the prophecy?'

'Alas, only Lucius can answer those questions,' Dumbledore smiled, holding up his hand to cease her questions. Rowena fell silent. 'One advantage though, she will be spending the month in Hogwarts. Plenty of time for you two to get acquainted and, I daresay, become friends,'

Rowena snorted. 'Be friends with that rich, spoiled, future Death Eater? Why, I'm willing to bet that she already has the Dark Mark!'

'Assumptions,' Dumbledore shook his head, still smiling. 'Many's the time that they play the downfall of Man,' Rowena rolled her eyes again. 'No one would be foolish as to imprint Lord Voldemort's mark upon their child while still in this seat of learning,'

'So as soon as she and Draco graduate,' Rowena nodded. 'I don't see what difference that makes. It's not as though I could influence her in just a month,'

'h, but you'd be surprised, Ms. Ravenclaw,' Dumbledore said warmly. 'You'd be amazed at what a little bit of kindness and friendship can do to a person. All you have to do is make sure that you show her the right way. Before someone else does,'

Rowena sighed. 'When is she coming?' she asked flatly.

'I'm glad you asked,' Dumbledore replied. 'Tomorrow afternoon. Be prepared,'

'Prepared as I'll ever be,' Rowena stated as Dumbledore walked away.

* * *

'But I see enough of her at home!' Draco Malfoy whined. 'Why does she have to come to Hogwarts?'

'I told you,' Lucius said, never taking his eyes off the book he was reading, 'The Dark Lord wants to be rid of Harry Potter. After the disappointing results of last year, he doesn't care who does it anymore, just as long as it's done. And that task falls on us,'

'Why us?'

'Because if I rid the Dark Lord of his worst enemy, I would be his most trusted ally,' Lucius finally put down the book to glare at Draco. 'And I wont let anyone stand in my way, especially you, Draco,'

'So you want Naomi there to kill Potter?' Draco asked sceptically. 'And how would that work?'

'Naturally, you would be there to aid her,' Lucius replied coolly, returning to his book.

'Did the Dark Lord tell you he wanted the Death Eaters to get rid of Potter?' Draco asked. From all the stories he had heard of the Dark Lord, he found it hard to believe that he would ask anyone, even his Death Eaters, for help in anything.

'Not particularly,' Lucius said. 'But I know my Lord, and it is only a matter of time before he asks us to get rid of Potter. It is this kind of foresight, Draco, that has gotten me to the point of where I am today. When the dark lord tells us, you and Naomi will there, ready and waiting to kill him,'

Draco refrained from sighing and rolling his eyes. He knew his father. He knew that when he was as set on doing something like this, very little could stop him. There was no point in arguing anymore.

* * *

'I have to _what?_' Chelsea Donovan shrieked. 'Mom, Mother, Mommy Dearest, you can't be _serious!_'

'I'm completely serious, Chelsea,' Mrs. Donovan said.

'But why?' Chelsea asked, horror-struck. 'I mean, this—this is my final year! I'm seventeen years old, and I'm gonna graduate from Salem Institute this year!'

'Chelsea, I know this is hard,' Mrs. Donovan sighed, 'but the agreement was made that you would spend time with your father in England before you turn eighteen, remember? And you turn eighteen in a few months,'

'So?' Chelsea asked. 'We'll have a picnic in London for my birthday or something. Why can't I stay here?'

'Because you told everyone in the courtroom that you agree to the charges, remember?'

'I was seven years old!'

'Chelsea, don't,' her mother sighed. 'I have my hands full with your brother, and you are going to live with your father. Case closed,' Chelsea sighed. She had gotten her stubborness from her mother, and didn't expect her to budge. Naturally, she wasn't about to either. But another thing she had inherited was her father's clear logic and reason. She could see that the argument was lost. Besides, she _did_ love her father. It might be fun to see him again.

'Fine,' she sighed, rolling her eyes. 'I'll go. But don't think I'll stay away for a full year. You're gonna have your hands full during Christmas,'

Her mother hugged her. 'I wouldn't have it any other way,' she smiled.

* * *

'Read it,' Rowena said, pulling out a book, 'Myesteries of the Deep' from the library shelf. She pulled out another. 'Read it, read it, read it,' she continued to pull out books, and finally saw a thick one she didn't remember. She saw the title and gave a look of disgust. 'Eww. Read the first page, returned it,' and tossed back the book. It landed face up, showing the title 'Hogwarts: A History'

'You, of course, plan to return these books to their proper co-ordinates, do you not, Ms. Ravenclaw?' Rowena turned around in surprise and saw the greasy-haired, hook-nosed teacher she had never met last year, but had had gotten acquainted with during the summer.

'Severus,' she nodded. She didn't like the man, and unlike his students, and even some of his colleagues, didn't pretend to. Maybe arrogance had gotten the best of her, but she didn't see why she had to fear this mortal when she had discovered the next best thing to immortality.

'Ms. Ravenclaw, I know you are high and mighty right now because you have the chance to see how your great establishment has flourished,' Snape said with a sneer, 'and I know that being almost a thousand years old has made you think you are invincible,' he lowered his face near hers and his voice lowered to a low growl. 'But by legal terms, and mine, you are merely sixteen years old, just like the rest of your friends, and you will address me as a sixteen years old. My name, to you, is Professor Snape,'

'Tsk, tsk, Severus,' Rowena shook her head. 'Such hostility. One might think that all this defense is a twisted attempt to throw people off your track from whatever yo may be doing. Say, returning to Lord Voldemort's side, for example,'

He was silent for a while. 'Something that you should have learned a long time ago, Ms. Ravenclaw, is to not jump to conclusions. After all, you have had approximately ten lifetimes, if lucky, to learn that. Now, I respect you enough to call you by your last name, in a respectable fashion, and all I ask is for you to do as such, as well,'

'Very well, Severus,' Rowena sighed. 'But you see the thing is—' she was suddenly cut short as the earth started to shake. Books fell off the shelves, and she and Snape shared confused looks. The shaking grew, and Rowena felt herself thrown off her feet. She let out a cry, and looked up, and let a gasp escape when she saw a shelf about to fall of her. Uttering a quick incantation, she disappeared, and reappeared behind Snape. The shelf hit the ground. 'What's going on?' she yelled.

'Earthquake!' Snape yelled back.

'Do we get earthquakes in Britain?' Rowena asked. More shelves fell, and when she looked down, she saw the floor of the library crack. Looking back, she saw a table break and collapse.

'No!' Snape told her, before falling. The "earthquake" ceased, and they took the time to catch their breaths. 'But what else do you call this?' he gestured around him, and Rowena saw the library—in a complete mess. Rowena pushed back a lock of red hair and was suddenly aware that her breathing had become very loud. She and Snape came to the same conclusion at the same time.

'The Dark Lord,' they said in unison. Snape helped her up, and Rowena burshed away all the dust and wrinkles on her robes. 'Well, Professor Snape, it looks like we have a connundrum on our hands.'

'It appears so,' Snape mused, eyes on her. Rowena supressed the urge to shiver.

'I'll call a truce if you will,' she held out her hand. 'Whatever Voldemort's up to, I intend on getting to the bottom of it. If it gets too far, we could all end up dead,'

'Agreed,' Snape shook her hand. 'Do you think Potter knows about this?'

'I'm not willing to find out,' she shook her head. 'If he does, he'd mail Dumbledore immediately—'

'Don't count on it,' Snape muttered.

'And if he didn't,' Rowena said pointedly, 'There's no reason to alarm him. I think we can handle this one on our own,' she bent down and picked up a book.

'Magical Potions of the Dark?' Snape smirked. 'Really?'

'Don't knock it,' Rowena warned. 'Voldemort might have returned, but I doubt very much if he's back in full power. I'm willing to bet he's still weak. Not very, but weak enough to help us for a while,'

'Don't take too long,' Snape cautioned. 'When Voldemort was in full power…' he trailed off.

'Yes?' she prompted.

'All those stories you've heard about people being scared,' Snape continued, 'don't mock them. There were people who were willing to proclaim him a god for all the magic he was capable of. That Teleportation Incantation was nothing compared to the maginitude of his power,'

'I know,' Rowena said quietly. 'After all the battles I've faced, I know better than to undermine the enemy,'

'That's right,' Snape nodded. 'You and the others were warriors once. Recall all your training, and maybe we would have a chance,'

As he walked away, Rowena murmured, 'Such faith. One might think he truly _has_ changed,'

* * *

On the Muggle side of the world, however, the earhtquake had gone unnoticed. Or at least, in Privet Drive. However, the news had spotted it immediately. Harry entered the kitchen the morning of his birthday to find the Dursley family engrossed in the television in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

'…people are scared and confused,' a pretty news reporter was saying into the camera. 'Cracks on the roads and buildings shaken up, people don't know what to think. There has been no comment from the Ministry, and people are starting to get restless for some answers. I'm Melinda Perry, and this has been breaking news. We now return to our regularly-scheduled program,'

'Well,' Aunt Petunia said, getting up to get more sausages for Dudley, 'I'm glad Privet Drive was out of the way,' Harry didn't say anything, instead getting a toasted piece of bread and some eggs on his plate and made his way to the table and began to eat.

'Too true, Petunia,' Uncle Vernon nodded. 'We were lucky. That's something to be said about location,' Harry's mind was elsewhere, however. He was wondering what had happened this morning. It was his birthday, and something strange had occurred. Was Voldemort wishing him a happy birthday by letting Harry know he was still out there, somewhere? Harry couldn't help wondering if Voldemort had deliberately missed Privet Drive, if he had indeed been behind the earthquake.

The phone rang, and Uncle Vernon picked it up. 'Hello?' he said. 'Ah, Mr. Grunnings. Yes, I can make it. Yes, I'll be at the company in half an hour,' he put down the phone. 'Have to rush, Petunia. Grunnings is having a big promotion,' Vernon's fat face had a smile upon it. 'I'm hoping to be promoted to President of the branch,'

'Good luck, dear,' Petunia said, kissing Vernon on the cheek. Uncle Vernon nodded at Dudley, gave Harry a mean look and walked off. As he closed the door, the phone rang again. Petunia picked it up. 'Hello?' there was a silence, and she went pale. She held the phone over to Harry. 'It's for you,' she said curtly, before taking Dudley by the hand and walking out. Harry was puzzled. No one had called for him in years, since the fatal mistake Ron had made the summer after their second year. Secondly, Aunt Petunia loved to snoop, so why did she leave?

'Hello?'

'This is a recording. Harry Potter, this is a collect call from Albus Dumbledore. Will you accept the charges?' a somewhat familiar voice said.

'Um, I suppose,' Harry said, non-plussed. There was laughter on the other end of the line. 

'Harry, it's me,' the voice said.

'Seamus?' Harry asked, surprised.

'Right. Did you catch the news?' Seamus Finnigan was an old friend of Harry's, and had shared a room with Harry, Ron, Dean, and the late Neville Longbottom, who had died by Wormtail's hands last year.

'The news about the cracks in the road?' Harry questioned. 'I caught the end of it. Why? What's up?'

'They think it was an earthquake,' Seamus said excitedly. 'And Britain's never experienced one, has it? What do you reckon? Dark Magic?'

'Since when did you take an interest in Dark Magic?' Harry asked.

'Since Neville died,' Seamus answered seriously. 'I mean, Cedric was bad enough. But I _knew_ Neville. And that's when I decided to stop taking life as a game. I spent the year researching spells,'

'I don't know about Dark Magic…' Harry murmured. 'But it's always in consideration, I suppose.'

'Right,' Maybe Seamus had thought he was being unfriendly by not being all that enthusiastic, because the next moment he said, 'Listen, I still have chores to do, so I'd better go,'

'Alright,' Harry said. 'Nice talking to you,', but Seamus had already hung up.

* * *

'What news do you have of this earthquake?' Voldemort roared at his followers. His resting chambers, which had previously been icy cool, was now as hot as Hell. The room was enchanted to follow the Dark Lord's moods. Before the earthquake, he had been calm and his icy ambience had touched the walls. Now he was just plain mad. And so the Death Eaters had to suffer the heat of the Ambience Spell that surrounded them. Voldemort, of course, was oblivious to the elements. 'Well?'

'England has never had an earthquake before,' Lucius Malfoy spoke up. 'We think it was the work of Dark Magic,'

'Do you mean to tell me that there is another force in Europe, much less Britain, around?' Voldemort demanded. 'Impossible.'

'Sir, I do not mean to be disrespectful,' Avery sided with Malfoy, 'but before we killed him, Karkaroff predicted that there would be another. Someone named the Ally to help you in your quest,'

'That is true,' Voldemort murmured. The heat immediately cooled down to its previous iciness. But magic like this…' No one dared to answer, and Voldemort turned to them. 'Leave me,' he ordered. The Death Eaters nodded and silently left the room in a single file. Voldemort's eyes glowed red in the darkness, the only light that could be seen. His body, though filled with protection and magic, was still weak, and therefore, he had commanded his followers to rid his chambers of all lights and windows. The door opened, and Fox, his trusted follower, walked in. She was one of the few females who he saw fit to join him.

'Apparently, you may get your answers sooner than you thought,' she said as she walked in. She had no fear for the Dark Lord, unlike the others. They both knew that hell would break loose if this changed. If she betrayed him, he would not hesitate to rip her lungs out and feed them to Nagini. 'There is someone here to see you. The Ally.'

'Send him in,' Voldemort told her. Fox nodded and snapped her fingers. A robed form walked in, and Fox left them alone. 'So, you have finally arrived.'

'I have,' the Ally said quietly. 'You knew of this?'

'Lord Voldemort is all-knowing,' the Dark Lord replied. 'Did you start the earthquake,'

'I thought you said you were all-knowing,' even under the robe, Voldemort could tell that the Ally was smirking.

'Silence,' Voldemort hissed. 'Did you?'

The Ally hung his head. 'I don't have enough power. I am still attending Hogwarts. But I will be able to help you, if you would give me the chance,' Voldemort considered this, and his eyes drifted around the boy.

'Very well,'

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter 1. Tell me if you liked it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and this story is purely a work for enjoyment.


End file.
